1996 Pacific typhoon season (HurricaneOdile)
The 1996 Pacific typhoon season '''was an extremely active season. With a total of 58 storms developing between January-December, It beats 1964 as the most active. Notable storms include: Super Typhoon Dan, the strongest cyclone before June. and Tropical Storm Violet, an weak tropical storm that caused catastrophic flooding in China on early September of 1996. Also, there might evidence of an possible tropical storm in March Timeline '''Timeline of tropical activity in the 1996 Pacific typhoon season ImageSize = width:1500 height:320 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2013 till:01/01/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_>118_km/h_(>74_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/01/2013 till:16/01/2013 color:ST text:"Ann" from:12/03/2013 till:15/03/2013 color:TS text:"Bart" from:27/03/2013 till:28/03/2013 color:TS text:"TS" from:12/04/2013 till:21/04/2013 color:TY text:"Cam" from:01/05/2013 till:20/05/2013 color:TY text:"Dan" from:09/05/2013 till:20/05/2013 color:ST text:"Eve" from:16/05/2013 till:22/05/2013 color:TS text:"Frankie" from:20/05/2013 till:27/05/2013 color:TY text:"Gloria" from:01/06/2013 till:13/06/2013 color:TY text:"Herb" barset:break from:09/06/2013 till:27/06/2013 color:TY text:"Ian" from:24/06/2013 till:08/07/2013 color:TD text:"10W" from:27/06/2013 till:29/06/2013 color:TD text:"Joy" from:29/06/2013 till:04/07/2013 color:TY text:"Kirk" from:01/07/2013 till:14/07/2013 color:TY text:"Lisa" from:05/07/2013 till:12/07/2013 color:ST text:"Marty" from:23/07/2013 till:05/08/2013 color:TY text:"Niki" from:25/07/2013 till:29/07/2013 color:TD text:"16W" barset:break from:01/08/2013 till:16/08/2013 color:TY text:"Orson" from:09/08/2013 till:26/08/2013 color:TY text:"Piper" from:17/08/2013 till:27/08/2013 color:TY text:"Rick" from:29/08/2013 till:03/09/2013 color:TS text:"Sally" from:01/09/2013 till:09/09/2013 color:TY text:"Tom" from:05/09/2013 till:10/09/2013 color:TS text:"Vanessa" from:05/09/2013 till:06/09/2013 color:TD text:"23W" from:06/09/2013 till:17/09/2013 color:TY text:"Willie" barset:break from:17/09/2013 till:24/09/2013 color:TY text:"Yates" from:18/09/2013 till:30/09/2013 color:TY text:"Zane" from:21/09/2013 till:24/09/2013 color:TS text:"Abel" from:22/09/2013 till:28/09/2013 color:ST text:"Beth" from:23/09/2013 till:24/09/2013 color:TD text:"29W" from:25/09/2013 till:26/09/2013 color:TD text:"30W" from:01/10/2013 till:16/10/2013 color:TY text:"Carlo" from:02/10/2013 till:07/10/2013 color:TY text:"Dale" barset:break from:03/10/2013 till:07/10/2013 color:ST text:"Ernie" from:04/10/2013 till:09/10/2013 color:TS text:"Fern" from:07/10/2013 till:13/10/2013 color:TY text:"Greg" from:08/10/2013 till:18/10/2013 color:TY text:"Hannah" from:17/10/2013 till:29/10/2013 color:TY text:"Isa" from:18/10/2013 till:23/10/2013 color:TS text:"Jimmy" from:19/10/2013 till:21/10/2013 color:TD text:"Kelly" from:19/10/2013 till:20/10/2013 color:TD text:"40W" barset:break from:21/10/2013 till:22/10/2013 color:TD text:"41W" from:22/10/2013 till:02/11/2013 color:TY text:"Levi" from:24/10/2013 till:27/10/2013 color:TS text:"Marie" from:24/10/2013 till:26/10/2013 color:TD text:"44W" from:01/11/2013 till:03/11/2013 color:TS text:"Nestor" from:02/11/2013 till:06/11/2013 color:ST text:"Opal" from:03/11/2013 till:04/11/2013 color:TD text:"47W" from:05/11/2013 till:06/11/2013 color:TD text:"48W" barset:break from:06/11/2013 till:11/11/2013 color:TY text:"Peter" from:07/11/2013 till:11/11/2013 color:TS text:"Rosie" from:08/11/2013 till:09/11/2013 color:TD text:"51W" from:10/11/2013 till:13/11/2013 color:ST text:"Scott" from:12/11/2013 till:13/11/2013 color:TD text:"53W" from:14/11/2013 till:04/12/2013 color:TY text:"Tina" from:25/11/2013 till:30/11/2013 color:TD text:"55W" barset:break from:01/12/2013 till:04/12/2013 color:TY text:"Victor" from:06/12/2013 till:08/12/2013 color:TS text:"Winnie" from:20/12/2013 till:26/12/2013 color:TY text:"Yule" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2013 till:01/02/2013 text:January from:01/02/2013 till:01/03/2013 text:February from:01/03/2013 till:01/04/2013 text:March from:01/04/2013 till:01/05/2013 text:April from:01/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November from:01/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 text:December Storms Severe Tropical Storm Ann Tropical Storm Bart (Asiang) Typhoon Cam (Biring) Typhoon Dan (Konsing) Severe Tropical Storm Eve Tropical Storm Frankie (Ditang) Typhoon Gloria (Edeng) Typhoon Herb (Gloring) Typhoon Ian (Huaning) Tropical Storm 10-W (Isang-Lusing) Tropical Storm Joy Typhoon Kirk (Maring) Typhoon Lisa (Ningning) Severe Tropical Storm Marty Typhoon Niki (Osang) Tropical Depression 16-W Typhoon Orson (Paring) Typhoon Piper (Reming) Typhoon Rick Tropical Storm Sally (Seniang) Typhoon Tom (Toyang) Tropical Storm Vanessa Tropical Depression 23-W Possibly an secondary low to Vanessa, JMA treated 23W and Vanessa as the same system. Typhoon Willie (Ulpiang) Typhoon Yates (Welpring) Typhoon Zane (Yerling) Tropical Storm Abel (Aning) Severe Tropical Storm Beth (Basiang) Tropical Depression 29-W Tropical Depression 30-W Typhoon Carlo (Kayang) Typhoon Dale Severe Tropical Storm Ernie (Dorang) Tropical Storm Fern (Enang) Typhoon Greg Typhoon Hannah (Grasing) Typhoon Isa (Atring) Tropical Storm Jimmy (Bining) Tropical Storm Kelly Tropical Depression 40-W Tropical Depression 41-W Typhoon Levi Tropical Storm Marie (Kuring) Tropical Depression 44-W Tropical Storm Nestor (Daling) Severe Tropical Storm Opal (Elang) Tropical Depression 47-W Possibly a Nestor regeneration. Tropical Depression 48-W Typhoon Peter (Huling) Tropical Storm Rosie Tropical Depression 51-W Severe Tropical Storm Scott (Goring) Tropical Depression 53-W Typhoon Tina Tropical Depression 55-W Typhoon Victor Tropical Storm Winnie (Ibiang) Typhoon Yule (Luming) Other storms Possible Tropical Storm Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Typhoons Category:Past typhoons Category:Past typhoon seasons Category:Long-Lasting storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Destructive storms Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Deadly Cyclones Category:Costly storms Category:Costly Seasons Category:Unusual storms Category:Extreme tropical cyclone events Category:Extreme hurricane events Category:Exteme tropical cyclone events Category:Past Storms Category:Past Hurricane Seasons